Vision
Vision is an American basic cable and satellite television channel owned by Viacom International Media Networks and Typewriter Productions, with RaGE Media Group mainly controlling the anime and film division. The programming is centered mainly around animated adult television series, anime, and movies. It was founded by TechKon. Rating System Usually, only TV-PG and up is used. Anything under that rating is uncommon, except for programming on Rising Sun. When Vision proposed this system in early 2012, the Nickelodeon network wasn't so sure. They thought about it, and finally allowed Vision to use it in mid-2012. Other networks have actually thought about switching to this system, since it is more in-detail. *'TV-E: '''For all ages. Really only used for educational shows for preschoolers and below. No subratings allowed. *'TV-PE:' For all ages, but may not interest children. Stands for "Possibly Everyone". No subratings allowed. It is the equivalent of TV-G. *'TV-E5: For ages 5 and up, only allows the 'V '''subrating for very mild, fantasy, and not-so-scary violence. *'TV-E8: '''For ages 8 and up, only allows the '''V subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG: '''Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings that can be moderate. *'TV-13: For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings that can be intense. *'TV-15: '''For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings that can be very intense. *'TV-MA: 'Intended for adults, all subratings are allowed, and can be graphic or extreme. Subratings *'A: 'Stands for discrimination or offensive themes. *'D: 'Stands for suggestive dialogue. Not used in TV-MA. *'L: 'Stands for bad language. *'S: 'Stands for sexual situations. *'U: 'Stands for drug use. *'V: 'Stands for violence. What they mean *TV-E5 **V: Very mild and fantasy violence *TV-E8 **V: Mild violence *TV-PG **A: Slightly offensive themes **D: Mildly suggestive dialogue **L: Infrequent mild language **S: Mild and brief sexual situations **U: Mild drug use or drug references **V: Moderate violence *TV-13 **A: Implied mildly discriminatory and offensive references or language **D: Intensely suggestive dialogue **L: Strong language **S: Intense and brief sexual situations **U: Strong drug use **V: Intense and mildly bloody violence *TV-15 **A: Implied intensely discrimatory themes, language, or references **D: Very strong dialogue **L: Very strong and intense language **S: Possibly brief and strong sexual situations or brief nudity with little sexual context **U: Intense drug abuse **V: Very intense and moderately bloody violence *TV-MA **A: Directed extremely discriminatory language or themes **L: Graphic, crude, and vulgar language **S: Uncensored nudity or strong sexual activity (usually brief) **U: Extreme and obscene drug abuse **V: Graphic or extremely bloody violence Gallery TVE.png TVPE.png TVE5.png TVE8.png TVPG.png TV13.png TV15.png TVMA.png Subratings TV-MA TVMA A.png TVMA L.png TVMA S.png TVMA U.png TVMA V.png TVMA AL.png TVMA AS.png TVMA AU.png TVMA AV.png TVMA ALS.png TVMA ALU.png TVMA ALV.png TVMA ASU.png TVMA ASV.png TVMA AUV.png TVMA ALSU.png TVMA ALSV.png TVMA ALUV.png TVMA ASUV.png TVMA ALSUV.png TVMA LS.png TVMA LU.png TVMA LV.png TVMA LSU.png TVMA LSV.png TVMA LSUV.png TVMA LUV.png TVMA SU.png TVMA SUV.png TVMA SV.png TVMA UV.png Blocks *'Sitcom Sit-down: 'A block targeted at adults that airs TV shows that are a bit edgy, but not as inappropriate as Family Guy, South Park, etc. This block airs from 5 PM to 9 PM. *'Raunchy Classics: 'A block that airs the shows directly targeted at adults that are more raunchy and a lot more edgy than the "Sitcom Sit-down" block. Most of these shows are "classics" because these are some of the most popular shows on TV, and/or have been on the air for at least ten years. This block normally airs earlier episodes of its shows. It lasts from 9 PM to 11 PM. *'Late Night: 'This block will normally only air programs that have a TV-MA rating or close to that. This block airs from 11 PM to 3 AM. *'Uncut, Uncensored, Just How You Like It: 'The title says it all. This 2-hour block from 3 to 5 AM EST every night shows only uncut/uncensored programs, excluding some sexual content. *'Rising Sun: 'Rising Sun is a Saturday morning action block from 7 to 11 AM EST that focuses on syndicated action programming, mostly Japanese anime. You can find the lineup here. *'Sundown Anime: 'Sundown is an Saturday night block from 10 PM to 2 AM EST that focuses on cult classic films, anime films, wrestling, and anime premieres. You can find the lineup here. Programming Acquired Programming *''Family Guy (TV-13 to TV-15-ADLUV) *''American Dad! (TV-13 to TV-15-ADLUV) *''Robot Chicken (TV-MA) *''Archer (TV-MA-LSUV) *''Wonder Showzen ''(TV-MA) *''Bob's Burgers ''(TV-PG-DL to TV-13-DLU) *''King of the Hill ''(TV-PG-DL) *''The Middle (TV-PG-L) *''Modern Family'' (TV-PG-DL) *''The Simpsons'' (TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-13) *''China, IL (TV-15-DL) *''South Park ''(TV-13-L to TV-MA-L (TV-MA-LS, TV-MA-LV, and TV-MA-LSV on occasions) *''Futurama ''(TV-13 to TV-13-V) *Syndicate (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) *''The Boondocks ''(TV-MA-L) Original Programming *StickWar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA-U) *CircleCity (TV-PG-L to TV-MA-LSV) *Rich Life'' (TV-15-DL to TV-MA-UV) *''Chaos Adventures'' (TV-13-LV to TV-15-LV) (only the second run is owned by Vision) *''Blue's Psychotic Tendencies (TV-15-DLSUV to TV-MA) *Commanding Officers (TV-MA-L) *The Bob Boogleface Show (TV-15-L to TV-MA-LSUV) *Kiss (TV-15 to TV-MA) (Picked up by Axiom Entertainment for Season 2 and going on, Vision only owns Season 1 entirely) *Gunblazer (TV-15-LV) *1%'' (TV-MA-LSV) (in partnership with RaGE Media Group, Deadpan Productions, Axiom Entertainment, and Magnitude Productions) *''City of Bright Lights'' (English Dub) (TV-15-LUV to TV-MA) (in partnership with RaGE Media Group, , and ) '''(Coming May 27, 2017 at 10/9c) *''The Optimist'' (TV-15 to TV-MA-LV) (Coming November 19, 2017) *''Intrepid (TBA rating) '(Coming whenever, may never be released idk)' Special Events, Marathons, Holidays, etc. * '''Throwback Day:' To celebrate Vision's tenth anniversary on November 17, 2014, Vision had a "throwback" day, bringing back their old look and logo from 2004, and airing the original classic shows from when it first started. *'Independence Day: '''Every year on the fourth of July, Many Independence Day-themed episodes of many shows on Vision are aired. *'Thanksgiving Day: Every year on Thanksgiving Day, Vision celebrates with a marathon of a voted show that airs from 8 PM to midnight. In 2013, the chosen show was StickWar. In 2012, it was King of the Hill. On the Vision website, there is a poll to vote for which show for the Thanksgiving marathon will be chosen. The poll has 5 choices. You are allowed to change your vote. Also, from 5 PM to 8 PM, non-stop Thanksgiving-themed episodes are shown. The shows chosen for the marathons in recent years are listed below: **2011: South Park **2012: King of the Hill **2013: StickWar **2014: CircleCity **2015: American Dad! **2016: Commanding Officers *'Merry Vismas: '''Every year, Christmas is celebrated on Vision with many Chistmas-themed episodes from December 20th at 8 AM EST to December 25th at 10 PM EST, along with a movie formatted for television afterwards. This event became official on Christmas of 2006. *'Live-tweets: 'Every month or two, Vision sets up a live tweet, where people can tweet about the show they are watching, and their tweets will appear on-screen as the episode airs. Here are the previous and upcoming live tweets. **CircleCity - Michael Bay's Power Rangers - July 19, 2014 **Family Guy - Grimm Job - August 30, 2014 **StickWar - Five Nights at GTFO - November 2, 2014 **Rich Life - Broken - November 9, 2014 **South Park - Grounded Vindaloop - January 8, 2015 **South Park - Cock Magic - January 15, 2015 **CircleCity - Danggit - May 26, 2015 **CircleCity - DragonCircle XYZ II - July 31, 2015 **American Dad! - Bullocks to Stan - September 8, 2015 *'Movie Month: 'September is Vision's movie month, a month where the most movies are aired. At least 1 or 2 movies are shown every weekend, while the rest of the year, only 1 movie is shown every 2 or 3 months. *'Halloweek: 'Each year from October 24th to 31st, Vision premieres a Halloween-themed episode marathon of various shows each day, along with a horror movie feature presentation on Halloween day. *'Spring Break: 'On the 2nd and 3rd weeks of March every year, Vision celebrates spring break by showing marathons of random shows, exclusive online episodes and clips, new merchandise, a chance to win tickets for a tropical vacation, teasers for new seasons, and more. Schedule Please see this for the current and normal schedule. The schedule will change whenever a new show is added. Movies/Feature Presentations Every once and a while, typically on weekends, Vision airs a movie. Depending on it's rating, it can be shown during the day or late at night. On September 3rd, 2011, South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut was aired, the first movie to air on Vision. Vision aired another movie in November, and continued this tradition. Because the first movie was aired in September, it was decided that the most movies would be shown every September. It became the official "Movie Month". Here are some upcoming or already aired movies. 'Previously Aired *'9/2/11 12/11c -' South Park: Bigger Longer, and Uncut *'9/6/14, 11/10c - '''CircleCity: City Vs. World *'9/8/14 12/11c - The Purge *'9/13/14, 10/9c - '''Chronicle *'9/14/14, 8/7c - 'Back to the Future *'9/15/14 12/11c - 'Insidious *'9/20/14, 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *'9/21/14 8/7c - 'Guardians of the Galaxy *'9/22/14 12/11c - 'The Blair Witch Project *'9/27/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *'9/28/14 2/1c - 'The Lego Movie *'9/29/14 12/11c - 'Poltergeist *'10/11/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *'10/18/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *'10/25/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *'10/31/14 12/11c - 'The Exorcist *'11/1/14 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *'1/10/15 2/1c - 'Despicable Me *'1/11/15 2/1c - 'Despicable Me 2 *'2/14/15 7/6c AM - 'Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem *'2/14/15 8:30/7:30c AM 'Spirited Away *'3/17/15 11/10c - 'The Departed *'5/9/15 8/7c AM - 'ONE PIECE FILM: Z *'5/15/15 10:30/9:30c - 'Spaceballs *'5/16/15 11/10c AM - 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars *'5/16/15 8:30/7:30c - 'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *'6/19/15 9/8c - 'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *'7/4/15 9/8c - 'Fire Tripper *'7/10/15 8:30/7:30c - 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *'8/14/15 7/6c - 'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *'9/1/15 9/8c - 'Godzilla (2014) *'9/5/15 9/8c AM - 'Sailor Moon R the Movie: Promise of the Rose *'9/5/15 10/9c '- Akira *'9/12/15 8:30/7:30c AM - 'Spirited Away *'9/19/15 9/8c AM - 'Dragon Ball Z - Coolers Revenge *'9/20/15 10/9c - 'Jurassic Park *'9/21/15 10/9c - 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park *'9/22/15 10/9c - 'Jurassic Park III *'9/25/15 6:30/5:30c - 'Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *'9/25/15 10/9c - 'Jurassic World *'9/26/15 8:00/7:00c AM - 'Spring and Chaos *'10/16/15 7/6c - 'Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *'1/23/16 9/8c - 'Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods *'6/4/16 5/4c - 'Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *'9/2/16 10/9c - 'Watchmen *'9/3/16 10/9c - 'Interstellar *'9/4/16 10/9c - 'Alien (1979) *'9/10/16 9/8c - '2001: A Space Odyssey *'9/11/16 10/9c - Aliens (1986) *'9/17/16 10/9c - '''The Martian *'9/18/16 10/9c '- Alien 3 *'9/23/16 10/9c - Casino Royale (2006) *'9/24/16 10/9c '- Close Encounters of the Third Kind *'9/25/16 10/9c - '''Prometheus *'10/1/16 12/11c -''' District 9 *'10/31/16 12/11c - '''Event Horizon *'3/12/17 12/11c - 'Seven Samurai *'3/19/17 12/11c - 'Blade Runner *'3/20/17 2:30am/1:30c'Puppet Princess *'3/25/17 12/11c - 'Con Air *'3/26/17 2:30am/1:30c - 'Fire Tripper *'4/1/17 12/11c - 'Burst City *'4/2/17 2:30am/1:30c - 'Darkness of the Sea *'4/8/17 10:30/9:30c - 'Ao Oni *'4/9/17 12/11c - 'Ghost in the Shell (1995) 'Upcoming *'4/15/17 10:30/9:30c - '''Black Dynamite *'4/22/17 10:30/9:30c - Pacific Rim *'4/29/17 10:30/9:30c -' Trollhunter *'5/6/17 10/9c -' Asylum Session *'5/7/17 12/11c -' Tokyo Gore Police (limited commercial interruption) Other Information Commercial Breaks Vision's commercial breaks work how Cartoon Network's does. After 10-15 minutes into a show, there is a 5 minute commercial break. The show ends 5 minutes before the next show. '''Censorship Vision censors nudity and strong language, unless it is an uncut program which can only air at 12/11c or later. Vision rarely airs any programs with real nudity, unless it is a midnight feature presentation. (rated R movies and such) Bumper & Ad Music Vision mainly uses Flying Lotus, Burial, Deadmau5's experimental or short songs, and Avicii's (without vocals, most of the time) music for their ads and bumpers. Vision Radio A new feature on the website, which streams random music 24/7. It was released from the beta stage in September of 2015. Galleries 'Logos' ' Old Vision Logo 2.png|The first logo from November 17, 2004 to January 13, 2008 Old Vision Logo 1.png|The second logo from January 13, 2008 to August 17, 2012 Vision Logo.png|The old logo from August 17, 2012 to April 18, 2014 Large New Vision Logo (Green) .png|The new logo as of April 18, 2014. Vision Logo (during show).png|The logo seen during any other blocks, unless there is a movie Vision Movies Logo.png|The old Vision Movies logo from April 18, 2014, to August 1, 2015. Vision - Rising Sun.png|The logo for the Saturday morning cartoon block, Rising Sun. Vision Breast Cancer Awareness Logo.png|The Breast Cancer Awareness logo shown mostly during 6 PM to 11 PM everyday in the months of October every year, starting from 2013. There is also a place on Vision's website where you can donate to support Breast Cancer Awareness, on us.vision.tv/thinkpink. It is sponsored and partnered with the Breast Cancer Research Foundation. Vision Halloween 2014 Logo.png|The logo for Halloweek 2014 Vision Christmas Logo.png|Logo seen during Merry Vismas. Vision Movies Logo - Black (2015).png|The newer, sleeker logo of Vision Movies as of August 1, 2015. (shown white during a presentation) Vision Logo - Halloweek 2015.png|The logo for Halloweek 2015 (Sometimes, 2spooky4me in Comic Sans is shown below the logo as a joke.) Vision App Icon.png|The icon for the Vision App on all devices as of July 25, 2015. ' Parental Warning Gallery Parental warnings are used only before programs with a TV-MA rating with one or more subrating(s). They are used to tell the younger audience that the program is intended for mature audiences only, (over 17) since the content may not be suitable for them. Vision Content Warning 2.png|South Park (newer episodes) Billboards Various billboards used by Vision CO New York Billboard 2015.png|Commanding Officers Billboard used in September 2015 CC FALLS JUNE 2015.png|CircleCity Season 8 Billboard used in May 2015 City of bright lights billboard.png|City of Bright Lights English premiere Billboard used in late April to early June of 2017. (Original background art is AENiGMA - Jonada Has You by W-E-Z on DeviantArt.) Bumper/Promo Gallery Please add bumpers/promos. Make them good quality, and not really kid-ish if it is advertising the adult shows. VisionPromo1.png|Promo for the 7th season of CircleCity, premiering May 23, 2014. Shown from May 19, 2014 to May 23, 2014. VisionBumper1.png|Bumper - Dark, shown from April 18, 2014, as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing. Vision Independence Day Bumper.png|Independence Day Bumper, shown only on July 4, 2014 Rich Life Vision Promo.png|A promo for Rich Life. Shown from June 25, 2014, to July 13, 2014. Vision StickWar Season 8 Promo.png|Promo for the 8th season of StickWar, shown from July 6, 2014, to September 7, 2014 The ACS ad redo.gif|A promo for the 6-hour marathon of Syndicate, starting August 2. (click on it) Shown from July 15, 2014, to August 2, 2014. Vision Bumper.png|Bumper - Three-Dimensional Forest, shown from April 18, 2014, as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing. Vision Ad - The ACS coming to Vision's website.png|A promo for Syndicate which came to Vision's website on October 3. Shown from July 15, 2014, to October 3, 2014. Vision Movie Month Promo.png|A promo for Movie Month 2014. Shown only on September 5, 2014. StickWar Promo.png|A promo for StickWar. Shown from September 8, 2014, to September 14, 2014. Blue's Psychotic Tendencies - Vision Promo.png|A promo for Blue's Psychotic Tendencies. Shown from September 7, 2014, to October 20, 2014. Vision Bumper 3.png|Bumper - Rain, shown from April 18, 2014, as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing. Vision CircleCity Promo.png|A promo for the second half of CircleCity's 7th season, which premiered Friday, September 19 at 11:30/10:30c. Shown from September 15, 2014, to September 19, 2014. CircleCity - Season 7 New Episodes.png|The promo for new episodes for the 7th season of CircleCity. Shown from September 19, 2014, to December 5, 2014. Vision Bumper - Grab A Beer.png|Bumper - Grab A Beer, shown from September 23, 2014, and will keep airing for quite a while as it is promoting the new slogan. Chaos adventures season 3 vision promo.png|A promo for Chaos Adventures, made by Chaossy! :D Shown from September 10, 2014 to September 28, 2014. Vision Commanding Officers Promo.png|A promo for Commanding Officers (background, characters, logo, and most everything else besides the top and bottom made by Destroyer!) Shown from September 15, 2014, to September 27, 2014. CircleCity Spooks II Teaser.png|A teaser for CircleCity's "Spooks II", a sequel to "Spooks", premiering on Halloween Day, October 31. Shown from October 8th, 2014 to October 31st, 2014. Blue's Psychotic Tendencies Teaser 2.png|The second teaser for Blue's Psychotic Tendencies. Showing from October 24, 2014, to November 2, 2014. Vision - 10 Years.png|The promo for the 10 year anniversary of Vision, on November 17. Showing from October 25, 2014, to November 16, 2014. Rich Life Season 2 Promo.png|The promo for season 2 of Rich Life, coming February of 2015. Shown from November 23, 2014, to January 14, 2015. Family Guy Ad - Vision.png|The 2014 ad for Family Guy. Shown from January 4, 2014, to January 3, 2015. Vision 2013 Family Guy Ad.png|The 2013 ad for Family Guy. Shown from January 5, 2013, to January 4, 2014. Vision 2012 Family Guy Ad.png|The 2012 ad for Family Guy. Shown from January 7, 2012, to January 5, 2013. Before August 17, 2012, this ad was the same, except it had the old logo. Vision 2014 South Park Ad.png|The 2014 ad for South Park. Shown from January 4, 2014, to January 3, 2015. Vision China, IL 2014 Ad.png|The 2014 ad for China, IL. Shown from January 4, 2014, to January 3, 2015. Vision 2014 Christmas Ad.png|A Happy Holidays 2014 message from Vision. Shown from December 3rd, 2014 to December 25th, 2014. Vision CircleCity Season 7 Finale Promo.png|A promo for the Season 7 finale of CircleCity. Shown from December 6, 2014, to December 12, 2014. Yugioh_promo_vision_rising_sun.png|A promo from for Yu-Gi-Oh! on Rising Sun. Shown from November 1st, 2014 until January 9th, 2015 Vision Merry Vismas Promo.png|A promo for Merry Vismas 2014. Shown from December 10, 2014, to December 19, 2014. CircleCity Season 8 - First Teaser.png|A teaser for the 8th season of CircleCity. Shown from December 20, 2014, to March 24, 2015. Vision Happy New Years 2015 Bumper.png|A New Years' message from Vision. Shown from December 30, 2014, to January 3, 2015. Rich Life Season 2 Promo 2.png|A promo for the 2nd season of Rich Life. Shown from January 14, 2015, to January 31, 2015 Vision Rising Sun Spirited Away Promo|A promo for the Rising Sun feature presentation of Spirited Away. Shown from January 29th, 2015 until February 13th, 2015. Vision Valentines Day 2015 ad.png|An ad for Valentine's Day 2015. Shown from February 1, 2015, to February 14, 2015. Vision Bumper - Broken Glass.png|Bumper - Broken Glass, Shown from February 1, 2015, to June 6, 2015. Vision CircleCity Season 8 Premiere Promo.png|The latest promo for the 8th season of CircleCity, premiering Friday, June 5, 2015. Shown from April 5, 2015, to June 5, 2015. Commanding Officers Return Teaser.png|The promo for the return of Commanding Officers, which premiered on October 3rd, 2015. First aired September 1, 2015, and stopped airing on October 3, 2015. (Background made by Destroyer334545 (DeviantArt Link)) Vision CircleCity Season 9 Premiere Promo.png|A humorous promo for the season premiere episode of season nine of CircleCity, The Great Wall of Trump, coming March 25. Shown from February 14, 2016, to March 25, 2016. City of Bright Lights Vision Promo April 2017.png|The first promo for the all-new and upcoming Anime series for Vision Sundown, City of Bright Lights, premiering May 27th, 2017. Promo aired from March 18th, 2017 to May 20th, 2017. (Original background art for this promo is AENiGMA - Cyberpunk Concept Art by W-E-Z on DeviantArt.) City of bright lights 20 27 promo.png|The second and final promo for the upcoming series on Vision Sundown, City of Bright Lights, premiering May 27th at 10/9c. Promo aired from May 19th, 2017 to May 27th, 2017. (Promo made by Chaossy, original background art is AENiGMA - Skydeck by W-E-Z on DeviantArt.) Website/App UI Design Vision App UI Design.png|The Vision iOS design as of September 6, 2014. (seen on an iPhone 5S) The app was launched in June of 2013. Vision App 2015.png|The new style of the app (home page) as of July 25, 2015. Vision Website 2014.png|The Vision website as of August 2, 2014. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of September 12, 2014.png|The Vision website as of September 12, 2014. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of October 27, 2014.png|The Vision website as of October 27, 2014, as part of kicking off Halloweek. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of March 14, 2015, Spring Break.png|The Vision website as of March 9, 2015, as part of kicking off Spring Break. The Vision website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Radio.png|The Vision Radio, an all-new section/feature in the Vision website. It streams random, but good music 24/7. All day, everyday. This is a screenshot of the Vision Radio, still in the beta stage, released on May 20, 2015. The full version was released in September of 2015, with more features and multiple stations to choose from. Vision New Website 2017.png|A screenshot of the new Vision website design as of April 4, 2017. The website got a revamp on June 16, 2016. Screen Bugs (beginning of the show) Gallery 2004-2007 Vision 2006 Screen Bug.png|CircleCity 2007-2008 Vision Screen Bug 2007.png|Family Guy (before Vision had their own rating system) 2008-2012 Vision Screen Bug 2008.png|StickWar (before Vision had their own rating system) 2012-2014 Vision 2013 Screen Bug.png|South Park 2014-present Rubbingalcohol.png|Stickwar Vision Beginning of Episode 3.png|South Park FUTURAMATV-13V.png|Futurama Vision Screen Bug - The Purge.png|The Purge Chaos Adventures Season 3 finale screenshot.png|Chaos Adventures Force Awakens an Hour Too early and Goes Back To Bed vision.png|Commanding Officers (Season Finale) Vision The Pizza Show.png|The Pizza Show memories vision.png|Commanding Officers (TV-15 Episode) 'Suggestions' If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding another real '''show, or a show on this wiki, new programming block ideas, or pretty much anything else, leave it below, and give a signature. If you would like to add new shows that won't air anywhere else but Vision, please do. Oh yeah, and make sure you give the rating to the show. Also, put your name after your show. Here is an example: *Random Show (TV-MA to TV-MA-V) by ExampleUsername21 '''Suggestions *StickWar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA) by Destroyer334545 ACCEPTED *Syndicate (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) by KM ACCEPTED *The Bagel Show (TV-E8-V to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *CircleCity (TV-13-DLSUV to TV-MA-LV) ACCEPTED * Chaos Adventures (TV-13LV - TV15LV) (Will be working hard on this on the weekend) (Suggestion by Chaossy) ACCEPTED * Blue's Psychotic Tendencies (TV rating TV-15-DLSUV to TV-MA) by KM ACCEPTED * Chaos Junior Adventures (TV-13) (suggestion by Chaossy) * The Bob Boogleface Show (TV-15-L to TV-MA-LSV) (suggestion by JellyfishJam38) (I would like Vision to own TBBS after the first season finishes its run) ACCEPTED * Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-E8 to TV-E8-V) suggestion by Curiousgorge66. ACCEPTED * Kitchen (TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-MA-ALSUV) (Hat) (Maybe it can air really late at night) * SMG4 (TV-MA-ALSUV) (Web Wensdays) (Suggestion by yoshiilieksanslol) * Mr. Penn's Storytime (TV-MA - TV-MA-ALSUV) (Suggestion by StrongBadHR90) * DUCK!!! (TV-MA to TV-MA-ALSUV (most eps are TV-MA-AUV)) * MusTards (TV-15-LSUV - TV-MA-ALSUV) (Suggested and created by Featherman) Category:Channels